


Breaking In The New Soldier

by Catminty



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 15:52:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catminty/pseuds/Catminty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cliffjumper catches himself one of the new Decepticon recruits. While walking him back to Autobot HQ, he discovers that this one has a particular...weakness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking In The New Soldier

**Author's Note:**

> You've all inspired me to write another dirty one! Here's another rare pairing that my processor just thought would be _grand_.
> 
> I regret nothing!
> 
> Klik = 1.2 minutes  
> Breem = 8.3 minutes  
> Joor = 6 hours

Now _that_ was one pit of a good shot if Cliffjumper so told himself. One he planned to brag about over highgrade with his buddies. All he had to do was lineup and BAM!, he caught himself a Decepticon hostage!  This’ll teach those other mechs for picking on him and his choice of weaponry.

Cliffjumper confidently patted his cannon as he surveyed his prey. He just finished trussing up the grounded heliformer in cuffs and chains.  The cuffs behind his backstruts should prevent the captured mech from transforming, so the chains around his rotors weren’t _really_ needed, but the minibot had high hopes that the flier would try to turn them just a bit. Frag! That’ll be a sight!

The battered and dented Decepticon slowly came online moaning and groaning like a little femme that scratched her paint. Cliffjumper waited a suspenseful klik before a delightful _skreeeek_ and a startled yelp signaled his attempt at turning his rotors. Too easy!

“Well well well, Deceptiscum. Looks like you got yourself caught,” Cliffjumper sneered over the slumped ‘copter. “I disabled your comms.” He whirled a length of chain around. “And you aren’t getting away from me. Hope you enjoy the _long_ walk back to Autobot HQ. It’ll probably take _days_ …”

The heliformer shifted slightly, bringing his knees up and resting his head in between them. Another groan left his vocalizer as he tried to recover enough to say something. The minibot stepped forward and connected the lead to the mass of tangled chains clustered around the mech’s rotor hub. “Alright, slagger. You’ve had more than enough time. Stand up and start moving your aft.” He tugged the chain harshly to pull the mech forward.

“ _Stop it,_ ” the mech ground out through clenched denta. “Do you have any idea how much that hurts?!”

“Duh,” Cliffjumper grinned maliciously and tugged again. “Get a move on!”

The pull held enough strength to force the weakened flier on his knees. “Fragging glitched spawned Autobots…” he mumbled under his breath. Another hard yank made him yell out in pain. “I’m standin’, I’m standin’!”

Slag right he’d stand. Maybe this lesson in pain would teach this new Decepticon recruit.  Stupid Cons were coming out the woodworks. Cliffjumper hadn’t seen this mech before, but he had that stupid purple insignia proudly painted on his chestplate. That meant Cliffjumper could do whatever he wanted to him.

It was a shame the flier was twice as tall as he was. He liked staring down his nasal ridge at the slagger. Another harsh tug forced the mech to start walking. After a few breems of travel, curiosity got the better of the red minibot. “So what’s your designation?”

The mech stumbled and swayed as he walked. He must’ve screwed up his gyros when he crash-landed. “What’s it to ya, midget?”

Anger flashed hot against Cliffjumper’s face. A quick, forceful kick knocked the aerial’s peds out from underneath him. The taller mech fell with a startled shout and a clattering crash. “Hah! That’ll teach you for being a glitch.” He forcefully shoved the mech onto his back then leveled his blaster to his face. “Tell me your designation so I can brag about catching you to all of the other ‘bots.”

A shocked brightness flashed across the downed mech’s visor. He smartly swallowed down his next retort and tilted his head away in shame. “…Vortex.”

“’Tex, huh? Sounds like a stupid designation. That fits a ‘Con.” Cliffjumper laughed to himself as he stepped back.

Vortex looked insulted. “’S not ‘Tex.’ It’s Vortex. Get the name right, Autodork.”

“I’ll call you whatever the frag I want, Decepticreep.” He smacked the Vortex on the back of the helm. “Now shut up, stand up, and start walking!” A quiet, subdued grumble was his only response as the two started on their long travel toward Autobot headquarters.

~-~-~

Traveling by forest took forever, but it was the quickest route back to base. Night fell over the two traveling mechs far too quickly for Cliffjumper’s liking. He enjoyed watching Vortex struggle to walk in a straight path. Making him walk over bumpy terrain was fun. Fliers really don’t know how to navigate on organic underbrush. It was also fun to randomly yank the chain in a different direction to make him stumble.

The pair reached a clearing big enough to rest in for the night. Cliffjumper sat himself down at the base of a thick tree and stared gleefully up at the bound mech. The fragger’s cooling fans were already running hard to try and relieve stressed and overworked systems long before they found this clearing.  Vortex started to sit but paused when Cliffjumper ‘tsk’d. “Who said you get to sit down?”

Vortex frowned. “I’ve been walkin’ all day! Fliers aren’t supposed to walk around so much like you groundpounders!”

A nasty grin spread across the mini’s faceplates. “You wanna sit down? Fine.” He grabbed the chain with both servos and _yanked_ as hard as he could. Vortex’s expression as amazing. The shock of dismay and pain were delightfully clear, but it was almost as if there was something else…

Vortex garbled static from his now-horizontal position, face in the dirt. His rotors attempted a turn, causing another shriek of pain. It was music to Cliffjumper’s audios. “…Slagger!” he panted out. The heliformer shifted and shuddered as the movement elicited pain to travel through his systems.

Cliffjumper gave an experimental tug to the rotor hub, causing the mech to arch.  “Stop it!” Vortex whimpered pathetically. “Just stop it…” Each and every subtle shift caused another groan to echo from the mech. It was almost as if…

“…please stop!” Vortex moaned.

No way!

A truly sadistic smirk split Cliffjumper’s face. “What’s that?” he crooned. “You don’t like it when I do…this?” He gave a short, sharp tug. 

Vortex writhed in pain and pleasure; his fans picked up speed. “Stop it!”

“No.” The minibot crawled over and gently ran his servo along one of the heliformer’s rotors. “I don’t think you want me to…” He gripped the tip of the rotor and gave it a sharp _twist_. The flier’s back arched, his vocalizer spit static. Cliffjumper leaned down and whispered silkily in his audio, “You get off when I hurt you.”

Vortex twisted his helm away, hiding his face in shame. “No! Leave me alone! You Autoslags aren’t supposed to hurt your prisoners like this!”

A sharp laugh ripped through the clearing. “As if my team would believe you over me! You just ‘hurt yourself in the crash’ after all. Besides…your frame likes it. Just admit to yourself how you truly are sick and twisted you are,” A whimper. “And how much you get off on _this_.” Cliffjumper bent the same rotor in the opposite direction, forcing another squeal out of the bound Decepticon. 

Frag, this was too good. Cliffjumper’s cooling fans flickered on as he watched the larger mech contort in painful pleasure. He straddled Vortex, sitting on his aft, and gave a sharp yank to the chain still held in his servos. At this angle it triggered the hub to attempt another spin, causing Vortex to shriek and buck wildly. The minimech held on for the ride like a cowboy on a bucking bronco.

Vortex buried his face in the ground and sobbed. “Please! Stop!”

The pleas were disregarded. The heliformer let out another scream of agony when a sharp lash landed on his backstruts. “You like that?” Another lash caused him to thrash. “You like that?!”

“No! No!!”

Charge raced through Cliffjumper’s frame. Vortex was at his mercy. Each and every time Cliffjumper hurt him, it caused Vortex unwanted pleasure. For a Decepticon to have a glitch like that was sweet justice. Oh, by Primus, this was amazing. He pounded his fists down in between lashes and pulled strangled moans and shouts from the heliformer. 

They continued on like this for what felt like joors. Whips, pulls, and punches forced out yells and moans that quickly became more and more desperate. Small bursts of charge vibrated against Cliffjumper’s pelvis where it met Vortex’s frame. Their charges climbed together in the harmony of a true sadist and masochist.

Finally, nearing his peak, Cliffjumper lined up the chain with the rotors. “Overload, you _whore_!” A torrent of fierce, sharp whips fell on just the appendages. Vortex _screamed_ louder than before, thrashing and moaning like a pleasurebot in heat. A charge of overload electricity traveled across his plating, quickly climbing up Cliffjumper’s struts and triggering his own, spectacular overload.

~-~-~

It was already bright out by the time Cliffjumper came to. Mech, he felt _good_. He stretched luxuriously across the ground. But something seemed…off.

Cliffjumper sat bolt-upright and scanned the surroundings. Vortex was gone! Gone! How’d he get away?! The chains and stasis cuffs lay in a neat pile beside him. On the pile laid a note:

 

Thanks for the overload.

Let’s do it again sometime. ♥

\- Vortex

 

Cliffjumper stared at the note, speechless.


End file.
